


The Talk

by Marimimi14



Series: Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [12]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Consent, Dad!Neil, Emotions, Gender Identity, M/M, Professional Exy Player Andrew Minyard, Professional Exy Player Neil Josten, Sex Education, Sexual Orientation, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Supportive Andrew Minyard, Supportive Neil Josten, The Talk, They give Everest the talk, Trans Female Character, andrew and neil are proud parents, consent is important people, pop!andrew, proud andrew minyard, proud neil josten, talk about the first date, talking about the first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Neil and Andrew have an important conversation with Everest.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654528
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	The Talk

“Are we doing this tonight?” Neil asked one night when he and Andrew were doing the dishes.

Everest and Juniper were both in their room, working on their homework. They had more than usual so Andrew and Neil told them they would take care of the dishes.

Andrew hummed as he dried his hands. Neil finished drying the last pot he had washed.

“We did tell him it would be sooner than later.” Andrew said. He watched Neil as he put the pot back at his place in the cupboard.

Neil agreed. A Tuesday night was as good as any. They went to Everest’s room. His door was opened but Andrew still knocked. Everest turned from his desk. He stared at Neil in Andrew, his pencil between his fingers.

“Can we come in?” Neil asked.

Everest nodded. He gestured to the foot of his bed. If Neil and Andrew sat there and he swivelled his chair around they could face each other. Everest put his pencil on his desk and did just that. Andrew and Neil sat side by side on his bed.

“Is it time for the talk?” Everest asked.

Andrew nodded. Everest took a deep breath. “Ok.” He said. He knew it was coming soon, but it was still a little nerve-racking. Talking about sex and relationships with your parents wasn’t something you looked forward to.

“Are you and Gabby dating?” Neil asked. His voice was calm and looked relaxed.

Andrew’s expression was even as always but Everest saw that his shoulders weren’t tense. He was also calm about the whole thing. Their calm and composure made Everest feel a little at ease.

“No. I mean I like her and I’m pretty sure she likes me too… but…” Everest said trailing off.  
“You don’t know how to ask her out?” Andrew asked, trying to help him find his words.  
“Asking her out isn’t the difficult part. I just… I don’t know what we’re supposed to do on a date.” Everest shrugged.

Neil got that. He still wasn’t sure what dates implicated most of the time. Andrew and he were never big fan of going out just the two of them. When they went to Eden Twilight back in college it was always with Aaron, Kevin and Nicky. Sometimes the others would come too. Which was definitely not a date. What Neil would consider dates, now that he could look back at it, would be the times he spent alone with Andrew on the roof of Fox Tower, sharing cigarettes. Their dates now followed mostly the same format. But now, they sat on the patio in their backyard and they drank tea or coffee (they both stopped smoking when they were around 25).

“You don’t have to do anything specific.” Andrew started. “You can do something you both enjoy. Spending time together.”  
“Like when you went to the game.” Neil added.  
Everest thought about their words for a few seconds. “But aren’t you supposed to hold hands and I don’t know like kiss or something.” He finally said.

“As Andrew said, you’re not supposed to do anything. There are no set rules for dating.” Neil said.  
“And you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Andrew said his stare serious.

Everest was silent again. Neil and Andrew waited patiently for him. It wouldn’t advance them if they just dropped information on him and left.

“What if I want to. Kiss her I mean.” Everest said hesitantly.

Neil forced his smile away. He didn’t want Everest to think he was laughing at him. He was simply proud of him. Everest was a sweet boy.

“Then you ask her. And if she also wants to kiss you, you kiss her.” Andrew said. “It’s important that you’re sure she also wants to.”  
“Ok. Yeah totally. I wouldn’t want to hurt her in any way.” Everest said as he nodded vigorously.

Andrew nodded back. He seemed pleased with the fact that Everest had consent at heart. But even if Everest was aware a little reminder from time to time wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“And as far as sex goes…” Neil started feeling like it was the next logical step.  
“Hum… pretty sure we’re not there yet.” Everest interrupted him, his cheeks now a deep red.  
“Maybe not. But it’s still important info that you need to know.” Andrew said.

Everest sighed and motion to Neil to continue. It was better to get on with it and be done.

“As I was saying, sex isn’t something that you should feel pressured to do. Go at your own pace and hell maybe you’ll never want to have sex and that’s fine. Other than that, if you do have sex, make sure everyone comfortable, that you have an enthusiastic yes and that you use protection.” Neil continued. He then looked at Andrew with a raised eyebrow. Seeing if he had anything he wanted to add.

Andrew looked at Everest instead of saying anything. Making sure that he had listened to Neil and that he understood what they told him.

“Well, Gabby told me she just started her hormones shots and she’s not all that comfortable with her body yet.” Everest started. His parents nodded. They were all well aware that Gabby was transgender and that things between them will need another layer of communication. “Not that we talked about having sex or anything. I just don’t mind waiting for her. I want her to feel like I got her back."  
“I think she understood that the day you got into a fight for her.” Neil said with a gentle smile.

Everest blushed again at the mention of the fight. He had done what he felt was the right thing, but he wasn’t necessarily proud of using violence. It would still do it again in a heartbeat though. He still stood up for himself and Gabby anytime someone would make a comment or throw an insult at her. But he didn’t get into another fight. After Gabby told her parents what happened at school, her parents had been furious. They had complained officially to the board about it. The principal had been replaced and the few teachers who had also been transphobic had been replaced as well. Then her parents had invited Everest, Neil, Andrew and Juniper over for dinner. They wanted to thank them for helping their girl. Neil and Andrew had hesitated for a few moments and then decided to go. They it would be better to be on the good side of Everest’s friend’s parents.

“If you have any more questions or you just want to talk about it you can always come to us.” Andrew said and, in a way, indicating that the conversation was over.  
“Ok. Thank you.” Everest said. He got up from his chair as his parents got up from his bed.  
“Can I hug you?” Everest asked when he saw their confused expression.

Neil smiled at him and opened his arms. It was the first time Everest asked for a hug. Neil wasn’t about to deny him. Everest put his arms around Neil and squeezed his shoulders before letting go. He then turned to Andrew, the same question in his eyes. Andrew still wasn’t fond of people (except for Neil) touching him. But he opened up more to Juniper affectionate touch lately. She still asked every time before hugging him and he was grateful for that.

“Yes.” Andrew finally said.

Just like with Neil, the hug was firm but quick.

“It was awkward, but I appreciate it.” Everest said with a smile as he took a step back to give Andrew some space.  
“No problem kid.” Neil said and ruffled his hair.

The gesture made Everest laugh. He sat back at his desk and picked his pencil back up.

“Don’t stay up too late.” Andrew said as they exited his room.  
“Sure. Don’t worry pop.” They heard him reply.

Andrew’s head snapped to Neil. The striker was already looking at him with wide eyes. It was the first time Everest had called Andrew that. Andrew held out his hand in front of Neil and Neil grabbed it. They must make one hell of a portrait, standing in their hallway holding hands. But who cared? They just had an important conversation with their son and said son called Andrew pop. It was a big moment and they would take the time to process it. Neil smiled at Andrew and squeezed his hand. They were doing pretty well if he could say so himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you liked this part of the series! I had a lot of fun writing it! As always, thank you for reading it means a lot!


End file.
